


casual encounters

by berryandfriends



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryandfriends/pseuds/berryandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’re friends, partners, buddies. The fox and the rabbit. It must be his imagination.” </p><p>a wildehopps drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual encounters

It happens by accident. He reaches for a water bottle and his hand brushes against her arm and goosebumps blossom to the surface of his skin without warning, masked by the thickness of his fur. Nick just barely catches his breath at the electricity flying through his veins.

Judy hardly notices, brushing off the casual encounter as just that: casual. But she doesn’t know, can’t know, that his entire world has shifted with that _casual encounter_ , because now he wants to touch her again, see if every nerve comes alive at her fur again.

“You’re staring,” she says, effectively interrupting his thoughts with a small, amused smile. Her ears fall delicately away from her face as she scribbles on the files in front of her. It turns out that saving Zootopia from a vindictive sheep comes with a _lot_ of paperwork.

“Just wondering if you’re as bored as I am, Carrots,” Nick does his best to sound amused and aloof as he rests an elbow on the desk and places his chin in his palm.

“This is all part of the job.” Judy clicks on her infamous and ridiculously oversized pen to punctuate her point. “You weren’t a formal officer then, so you don’t have anything to fill out, lucky fox.” She glances at him then, the purple of her eyes clear. “You don’t have to be here, you know.”

“Hey, I was with you through all of the near-death experiences and the blueberries to go with it. I’m going to stick around for this, too.”

Her smile is bright and she looks thankful, so thankful that he almost finds it ridiculous. Did she think he would leave as soon as the cameras were gone? After all, they’re partners — or at least, they will be once he’s finished with the academy, and the academy is a piece of cake compared to life on the streets.

She returns to her paperwork and he’s left alone with his thoughts again, staring at the distance between her arm and his. He vaguely recalls the memory of a shiver running through him at her touch, but that must be his imagination working overtime. They’re friends, partners, buddies. The fox and the rabbit.

It must be his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot but I never finished it, and who knows if I ever will? for now, this is a standalone drabble. but it has all the potential for becoming a story told in small moments, so we'll see how that goes.


End file.
